


Visit at 2400 Hours

by Xenobotanist



Series: Midnight Misadventures [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frisky Garak, I invented that tag but feel free to use it, Late at Night, M/M, POV Elim Garak, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: Garak makes a late-night visit to Bashir's quarters. It doesn't proceed as planned.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Midnight Misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Visit at 2400 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I planned a short, humorous piece that...turned into this.

Garak keyed the pad outside Dr. Bashir’s door. It opened to a dark room. So, the doctor was asleep early tonight. A few unusual scents greeted his nose. They didn’t belong there, but they were familiar. The O’Briens must have paid a visit. That would explain why Julian hadn’t answered his comm earlier.

He knew his way in the dark. This wasn’t his first visit, and it wouldn’t be his last. He padded around the furniture and into the bedroom. His quarry wasn’t sprawled out in bed like normal; tonight, he was curled up on his side around a pillow. His breathing was slow and even. Perfect.

Garak quietly removed his clothing, folding it and placing it on the chair that he’d come to think of as “his.” The doctor must have had a long day; so far he hadn’t so much as twitched. Garak lifted the sheet (too thin to his liking, but the man beneath it would be _so_ warm) and crawled in.

The first time Julian had explained “big spoon” and “little spoon,” Garak had been amused. Cardassians had no such concept. But once Julian had pushed up against his back and tucked his legs behind his knees…that had been the warmest and most snug he’d ever been on this cursed station. But this time, Garak was the big spoon. He scooted in as close as possible, pushing his chest against the other man’s back, groin to rear, legs to legs, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Julian hummed in his sleep, wiggling deliciously against the body behind him. But his companion wasn’t satisfied with just lying there. Garak’s hand wandered to the sleeping man’s hip, then rubbed gently down the leg. He was surprised to find every inch of skin covered by cloth. Julian hadn’t worn pajamas to bed in months now, especially once Garak increased the frequency of his late-night visits. Perhaps it was a game.

He was willing to play. How far could he go without waking his friend? He rubbed back up and down the slender, supple thigh as he tucked his face into Julian’s neck, taking a deep breath in. So sweet, and just a little musky. He hadn’t meant to use his mouth, but he found himself kissing the golden skin just below the hair, tasting and nibbling gently. Julian hummed again and curled up tighter around the pillow in front of him.

Oh, now this was just too much of an invitation. Garak moved his hand to Julian’s waist, then slipped under the waistband of the pajama bottoms. He ran his palm over the briefs and cupped one pert cheek before giving it a squeeze. He could feel his companion’s skin warm beneath his touch, and an answering heat bloomed in his own nether regions. Emboldened, his hand moved around to the front to find the plump bulge that was beginning to harden. He stroked gently, earning another “mmmm.”

The doctor still hadn’t woken yet. He must be completely worn out. Although even after a rough day in the infirmary, usually by now he’d be amorously returning his affections. Maybe the chief had stayed later, and they’d shared a few drinks? Garak leaned forward to scent the air near Julian’s mouth. There was no hint of alcohol. He continued caressing slowly as he considered. He knew his friend couldn’t be pretending to sleep; he was a wretched dissembler.

There was a fleeting moment of doubt. If Bashir was _this_ exhausted, perhaps he wouldn’t appreciate being woken up? But no, Garak remembered him specifically saying that he’d _never_ be “not in the mood” for this. So he slithered his hand inside the underwear until skin met skin. The sudden stiffening of his entire body alerted Garak to Julian’s waking. “Good evening, my dear doctor,” he murmured.

“Mmmm. What a way to wake up,” Julian replied.

“Ratings have been favorable in the past,” Garak quipped, continuing his ministrations. They lay there quietly for a moment, lazily enjoying the building pressure between their bodies.

Suddenly, Julian grabbed Garak’s hand. “Wait! I forgot-“ he whispered roughly.

Garak interrupted him. “Everything’s fine,” he murmured. “I left a jar here just in case you _did_ forget.” And he pressed his lips to the ear in front of him before dragging the lobe into his mouth and sucking.

“No, not that,” Julian mumbled. “I mean-“

“Shhh.” Garak pulled his hand out from its warm haven to cover the offending mouth lightly. He ran his thumb over the lips, so soft and warm and wet. Julian’s tongue darted out to taste him. They both knew this part well. Garak inserted his index finger, moaning as Julian sucked it in deeper. He could feel himself filling inside his ajan. He’d be ready to evert soon.

He withdrew the slick digit, replacing it with his tongue as he moved his hand back down his partner’s body. This time, he inserted his hand beneath the rear side of the underclothes and into the hot cleft eagerly awaiting company.

“Garak,” Julian mumbled against his mouth.

Garak scraped his nails along one globe. “If you continue talking, I will cease,” he threatened.

Julian swallowed audibly, fighting an internal battle, and opened his mouth to reply when the hand slid inward. Only a gasp came out. Garak ran his slick finger around the small, puckered ring, enjoying the whimper of his bedfellow. The hole twitched under his touch, giving his finger fluttery kisses. He could see it in his mind’s eye, winking playfully in want. Who was he to deny such desire? He slipped his finger in. Julian bucked against him.

Frustrated by the collar blocking him from that soft skin and glorious scent, Garak nosed it aside to nibble on his lover’s neck as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, this time a little further. Julian’s hip thrust backward, trying to take him in more.

“Unka Ju-lean?” a small voice sounded from the doorway. The sudden clench around Garak’s encircled finger would have been much more exciting under different circumstances. He withdrew quickly, earning a little squeak.

“M…Molly! Um, just a second, dear.” Bashir had yet to move as his mind spun furiously.

“I had a bad dream,” the little girl mumbled sleepily. “I want my mommy.”

Garak gave him a little shove, but tried to remain completely still otherwise. Julian finally went into action, sitting up in bed. Garak hoped the room was too dark for Molly to see the Cardassian-shaped lump behind him.

The doctor took his charge back to the front room, where she must have been sleeping on the couch. Garak remained firmly in place, planning his course of action while a low conversation was carried out in the other room.

Eventually, Julian returned to the bed, but laid down on top of the blankets stiffly, careful not to touch the body already there. He didn’t turn his head, just whispered at the ceiling. “I think… we should just stay here and quiet for about ten minutes until we’re sure she’s back asleep.”

Garak chuckled lightly at the theatrics. Certainly no one could see them back here in the dark. He leaned onto the doctor’s shoulder, putting his mouth next to his ear. “My dear, why didn’t you tell me you had company?”

“You didn’t let me!” Julian squeaked indignantly. He lowered his voice. “I _tried_ to tell you that I’m babysitting for the O’Briens so they could have a night in.” A night in, indeed. “But you weren’t in the mood to listen.”

“And here I was, thinking you were playing hard-to-get.”

“ _Garak.”_ Really, the amount of sheer exasperation his dear doctor could fit into one word was most delightful.

A shuffle of blankets and mumble from the other room silenced them. Ten long minutes later, Garak prepared to make his exit. After donning his clothing as stealthily as possible, he walked to the other side of the bed and leaned in to Julian. “I hope you have a _lovely_ evening. I will see you tomorrow at lunch, then.”

Just as he started to straighten up, a hand grabbed his tunic and dragged him back down. “Tomorrow night,” his companion murmured into his mouth. The face withdrew and the hand released him.

For that warmth, that taste, and that _promise_ …he’d come back every night.


End file.
